


And They Lived Happily Ever After

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First is defeated. Now what?</p>
<p>Post "Chosen" (Season 7)</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written November 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 003 - Ends

And so the apocalypse was averted, and once again the world was safe for humanity. The sun shone brightly down upon them, birds sang sweetly in the trees, and smiles curved the cheeks of weary warriors.

_And they lived happily ever after,_ Buffy thought wistfully.

Except, that wasn't really true. They didn't all live. And happiness wouldn't feature in this ending. Not for her. Not when victory had come at such a cost.

“Spike,” she whispered. _“Oh, Spike...”_

No, this was not an end, it was a beginning: the first day of a life without him standing by her side.


End file.
